1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for controlling a screen output in mobile terminals having a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling detailed information display for a selected area using dynamic interaction, which allow detailed information or subordinate contents within a selected area by a user to be displayed on a screen when executing a stipulated touch input by the user using two touch points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years mobile terminals/devices have become lighter, thinner, simpler and smaller in appearance, and their utilities and functions thereof become more various and complex. In particular, recently, the mobile terminals have been developed into a single device that is capable of performing various multimedia functions such as taking an image or a moving image, reproducing music or an image file, or gaming in addition to typical basic functions such as a broadcast reception apparatus or a communication apparatus, in response to a user's demand. As a result, information, which should be transmitted to the user by the mobile apparatus, has become increased and diversified.
However, display elements that are used to display content on a screen, have also become thinner and smaller. Accordingly, the contents which may be used to effectuate content display on the device have become limited due to the size of the display as well.
Since carrying convenience is preferentially a prerequisite to mobile terminals these days, the body size of the mobile apparatus is also necessarily restricted and thus the display apparatus has a limited body size as well.
Accordingly, As a result of these screen reductions, the amount of visible content has also been reduced at any given time on the screens as well in certain situations. Thus, it is not easy for a user to select this subordinate information while the previously selected content is being displayed. Thus, in the conventional art, in order for the user to access this subordinate information the user must undergo a number of “touch input steps” to again reach the subordinate information, thus it is highly inconvenient for a user to effectively move from one piece of selected content to a subordinate piece of content material.
In an effort increase the content visibility on these smaller screens, some companies have developed a “fish eye user interface (UI)” which magnifies certain locations of the UI so that that selected portion may be enhanced to a larger size. However, much like the previous designs, only the selected are is focused and visible in actuality to the user. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new interaction method in which the detailed contents of a subordinate folder concept are easily utilized by a simple touch input.